Nuestro reencuentro
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Lo que pasa después del manga.
1. Una promesa

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, y no tiene fines de lucro.

Esto se sitúa al final del manga, tanto Sakura como Syaoran tienen 16 años, ya que supongo que esa era su edad cuando se termino el manga, también he de aclarar que antes de irse del mundo de Clow y después de la declaración de Sakura y Syaoran hubo un intermedio de una noche donde se encuentra una de las escenas de la historia.

Advertencia: Ligero lemmon.

Bien ya no les quito tiempo, ¡al fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestro Reencuentro

Una promesa

De noche, en el Reino de Clow:

La princesa Sakura apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, llorando. Ella sabia que esta seria la última noche juntos antes de que él se fuera, podía reencontrarse en unos pocos días, o tal vez hasta años, era totalmente impredecible.

Syaoran solo le susurraba palabras consoladoras, tratando de clamar a su dulce cerezo, sin conseguir muchos resultados.

—Tranquila, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometí—le consolaba Syaoran acariciando los cabellos de su persona especial.

—Lo sé, pero me siento tan triste, es posible que pasen años antes de nuestro reencuentro—sollozó nuevamente.

—Entonces hagamos que este tiempo juntos dure para siempre—dijo recostándola en la cama besándola.

7 años después

Era una soleada mañana en el reino de Clow, la princesa Sakura se veía radiante, ya que había tenido un sueño de que volvía su amado Syaoran.

No podía asegurar que fuera una premonición, pero tenia esperanzas.

Aun recordaba la calida noche que pasó con Syaoran antes de irse por última vez, no solo le dejo recuerdos, si no también una cosita más, la había dejado embarazada.

Se preocupo mucho al enterarse, aunque también se alegro, la noticia impacto a los familiares, y algunos miembros de consejo le aconsejaron que abandonara al bebé, pero ella se negó, aunque Syaoran no estuviera enterado, ese era el fruto de su amor y no dejaría que le pasara algo malo.

Fue una niña, a la que llamo Liria, por que era la flor favorita de Syaoran*. Ya tenía 6 años y pronto cumpliría 7.

—Mami ¿Qué pasa?—dijo una niña pequeña de seis años, cabello castaño algo oscuro, ojos ámbares y piel semi-tostada, traía vestimentas reales del país de Cloe, jalaba del vestido de Sakura.

—Nada mi cielo ¿Por qué preguntas?—respondió Sakura cargando en brazos a la niña.

—Es que yo te hablaba y no respondías—dijo la niña agarrándose del cuello de su madre— ¿pensabas en papá?

—Si pensaba en tu padre—menciono Sakura sonriendo al cielo.

¿Cuándo volverá?—pregunto Liria a su madre.

—Pronto, espero—dijo algo insegura Sakura viendo a su hija. Liria se entristeció al oír eso, hace mucho que quería conocer a su padre, Sakura lo notó—pero no te preocupes cariño, tarde o temprano tu padre volverá, después de todo me lo prometió.

Sakura se encamino dentro del palacio con la niña para desayunar, sin notar que en la lejanía, se extendía el cielo bajo de forma peculiar**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola queridos fanáticos de Tsubasa! Y por supuesto, del SakuraxSyaoran.

Bien, tal vez se pregunten, ¿Pero esta chica no tiene muchos otros fics inconclusos? Y si, si los tengo, pero esto es totalmente diferente, esto es un three-shot-una historia de 3 capítulos-claro que eso incluye el epilogo.

También he de decir que a más tardar termino la serie el fin de semana, con suerte hoy.

A la que llamo Liria, por que era la flor favorita de Syaoran*: Esto es totalmente falso, no sé cual es la flor favorita de Syaoran, pero estoy encaprichada por que la niña se llame Liria y pensé que seria lindo que fuera por esa razón.

Se extendía el cielo bajo de forma peculiar**: Esto significa que nuestro querido Syaoran por fin regreso, dije eso por que no se me ocurrió otra forma de explicarlo.

Se que el capitulo esta muy corto, el siguiente debe ser mas largo, o por lo menos así lo veo en mi cabeza.

Lira.


	2. el regreso

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece.

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN (japonés)

LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY (ingles)

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

PERDONO PERDONO PERDONO PERDONO PERDONO (italiano)

PERDAO PERDAO PERDAO PERDAO PERDAO PERDAO (portugués)

Y solo me lo sé en eso idiomas -.-U bien ya sé que no merezco su perdón, pero lo que pasa es que para empezar este capítulo originalmente era largo, luego cuando lo estaba terminando se me fue la luz, y hace poco se me daño la computadora y estoy usando la computadora del trabajo de mi mamá. Si, suena sospecho pero eso fue lo que paso, si no me creen haya ustedes.

tomoyo-suwa: Gracias por tu review amiga, yo también adoro el nombre de la niña, me encanta *-*

gisselVG: Me alegro que también te gustara, y sé que no lo mencionaste, pero yo solo pongo mi amenaza cuando el adoro el fic, y a juzgar por tu reclamo y que pusiste la historia en favoritos, es por algo ;).

Bien, por ultimo he de aclarar, que gracias a mis exámenes y mis exposiciones-es culpa de mis maestros ¬¬-no podre restituir todo el cap a como era originalmente, así que lo voy a dividir, tratare de poner los caps seguidos, pero no prometo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El regreso

La gota del cielo cayó cerca del suelo, haciendo que las personas dentro de ella no recibieran un gran impacto, al explotar la gota cayeron en la arena.

¡Llegamos al siguiente mundo!—exclamo mokona felizmente.

¡Más cuidado bollo con patas! ¡Que traigo a mi esposa en cinta! ¡Y que el cielo te proteja si les paso algo!—grito el ninja mas furioso de lo normal, para luego dirigirse a la mujer que traía en brazos— ¿están bien Tomoyo?

Estamos bien Kurogane—le respondió Tomoyo acariciando su abultado vientre a través de su kimono purpura—no dejaste que nos pasara nada.

¿Segura no preferirías estar en Nihon? Estarías más segura allá que viajando a lo incierto con nosotros—dijo preocupado el futuro padre.

No, ya estuve mucho tiempo separada de tu lado por el bien de las dimensiones, no pienso perder mi oportunidad y que te vuelvas a partir de mi lado—decía la princesa de Nihon tristemente.

Sabes que eso no volverá a pasar—le dijo Kurogane dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fiu fiu, mira que romántico resulto ser Kuropon—se burlo cierto mago de celes.

Y mira quien lo dice, el prometido—le regreso la burla.

Me atrapaste Kuroduro—dijo Fay volteándose a ayudar a una chica— ¿Estás bien Kumiko?

La chica era morena, cabello café oscuro y unos vivaces ojos color azabache, alta de complexión delgada y con ropas africanas.

Estoy Fay, recuerda que en mi pueblo si no eres fuerte te mueres—dijo Kumiko levantándose sin problemas.

Me alegro que no sea tu caso, no quisiera quedarme sin prometida—dijo Fay en modo de broma.

Bueno, cuando naces en un pueblo de guerrero todos los herederos del jefe deben ser fuertes, hay que dar el ejemplo.

Oigan vean esto—dijo Syaoran encima de una colina de arena.

Al subir pudieron ver el imponente castillo del reino de Clow.

Kumiko y Tomoyo estaban anonadadas, Tomoyo nunca había visto un castillo asi, ya que estaba acostumbrada al diseño japonés. Y aunque Kumiko era la princesa-o como le decían en su tierra natal, heredera-de su pueblo, donde vivía era una gran choza de madera, pero choza en fin.

Por fin, volveremos a vernos—dijo Syaoran deslizándose por la arena y corriendo hacia el castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien espero que les gustara, si lo sé, corto, pero en su defecto los capítulos vendrán más pronto.

Lira.


	3. Nos volveremos a ver

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos volvemos a ver

Liria y su madre desayunaban en comedor, disfrutando de las delicias del reino de Clow.

Señorita Sakura, la buscan en la entrada—dijo un guardia.

¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Sakura, sin notar la mirada que le dirigía el guardia, y es que Sakura había cambiado desde que era una adolescente de 16 años, ahora traía el cabello largo, desparramado por su espalda, y a pesar de sus circunstancias, tenía una figura esplendida, no parecía que fuera madre.

No me dijeron sus nombres, pero uno tenía ropas negras, cabello negro, ojos color carmesí con pinta de guerrero, otro era un flacucho rubio de ojos azules, que extrañamente usaba un abrigo, el otro parecía de por aquí, tenia pelo castaño y…—decía el guardia hasta que Sakura lo interrumpió.

¿Ojos ámbares y piel bronceada?—dijo Sakura en un mero susurro que apenas se escucho, desde un principio se dio cuenta de quienes eran, y justo en ese momento fue cuando al fin pudo articular palabra.

Si, ¿Cómo supo?—le pregunto el guardia, ya que él no sabía lo que la había ocurrido a la princesa hace años.

Syaoran—volvió a susurrar la heredera de Clow, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría hasta la entrada.

Liria-que había estado muy pendiente de la conversación—salió de su asiento tratando de seguir a su madre y averiguar la situación que tenía con esos misteriosos extraños, ya que Sakura no le había contado nada en relación con las plumas.

En otra parte del castillo…

¡Sakura!—dijo Mokona lanzándose en brazos de la princesa de Clow.

¡Mokona, cuánto tiempo!—exclamo feliz Sakura de ver a la criaturita.

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pequeñaja—decía el ninja despeinando a Sakura.

Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sakura-chan—dijo Fay con su usual tono risueño.

¡Kurogane-san, Fay-san me alegro mucho de verlos de nuevo!—dijo Sakura abrazándolos a ambos.

Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, Soy Tomoyo Igurashi, un gusto—se presento Tomoyo—soy la esposa de Kurogane.

Un gusto, supongo que ellos ya te abran contado quien soy—dijo amablemente Sakura.

Por supuesto, Kurogane aun se queja de los dolores de espalda que le causaron de tantas veces caerse es su espalda—rió Tomoyo.

Por cierto Sakura-chan, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar—dijo Fay guiándola con Kumiko.

Un gusto, soy Kumiko Takeda—se presento haciendo una reverencia—soy la prometida de Fay.

Un gusto—dijo Sakura muy sorprendida ¡No esperaba que Fay encontrara pareja! Ya que la última vez que se vieron él era muy cerrado.

Sip, todos tienen pareja, pero ellos no fueron los únicos, mokona también tuvo sus amores, Spinel era muy amable, y Kerberos y yo compartíamos un amor especial por la comida, ¡Pero sin duda mi verdadero amor es…!—mokona estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero Sakura interrumpió.

Estas…estas embarazada—dijo Sakura con voz trémula, recordando que había dejado a su hija en el comedor.

Oh sí, estoy de 6 meses, nacerá pronto—dijo acariciando su abultado vientre sin notar la preocupación de la princesa.

Sakura, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas un segundo?—dijo Syaoran por fin hablando con Sakura.

Syaoran agarro la mano de Sakura y se la llevo a otra ala del castillo.

Syaoran lo que paso la última noche juntos—trataba de decirle la verdad, estaba nerviosa, muchas veces había soñado con contarle que había tenido una niña.

Sin embargo, sin esperárselo Syaoran la abrazo.

Sí, yo también te he extrañado, pero prometo que ahora no volveremos a separarnos—le dijo Syaoran sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de su amada.

Sakura se dejo abrazar, olvidando el decirle la verdad, y sin escuchar los pasos…

¿Mamá?—se sorprendió Liria de ver a su madre abrazado a un extraño que parecía de la misma edad, mientras las preguntas surgían en su mente ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué relación tenia con mamá? ¿Por qué la abrazaba?

Sakura se había puesto más nerviosa, ya no estaba abrazando a Syaoran, sino que ambos miraban a la niña, ella nunca pensó en que Syaoran supiera de su hija de esa forma, y mucho menos su hija.

Syaoran—al igual que Liria—estaba muy confundido, ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué había llamado mamá a Sakura? A no ser…

Su rostro se ensombreció al imaginarse esa realidad, decidido se dio media vuelta y caminaba hacia otra sala.

Syaoran déjame explicarte—dijo Sakura alzando la mano hacia donde estaba Syaoran.

No hay nada de qué hablar, Sakura—dijo Syaoran volteándose a ver a Sakura con una voz helada al igual que su mirada—adios—se volteo y se fue corriendo alejándose.

Sakura se tiro al suelo llorando arrodillada, mientras Liria trataba inútilmente de hacer sentir mejor a su mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En mi casa

Una zorrita blanca con estampado de sakuras en el pelaje, alas rosadas y ojos igualmente rosados, volaba por el apartamento buscando a su dueña.

¿Ama? ¿Qué hace?—le pregunto a ver que su dueña empacaba.

¿Qué no es obvio? Mira el final de capitulo—dije sin dejar de empacar y de tirar ropa a la maleta.

La zorrita se dirigió hacia la pantalla, mostrando una cara de dolor al leer el final.

¿Sabes que las lectoras te mataran al leer ese final no?—le dijo la zorrita a su ama.

Ya lo sé Zamira, pero no es lo que parece, te juro que mejorara la situación en el próximo capítulo—dije cerrando mi maleta.

Eso espero, no quisiera tener una dueña descuartizada—dijo Zamira.

Bien eso es todo por ahora, les juro que al final todo saldrá, solo espero que tengan internet en machu pichu, ¡Digo el gran cañon! Digo, hay mejor ya me voy antes de que sepan en donde me voy a esconder—dije saliendo de mi apartamento.

Lira


	4. Revelacion y confusión

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Confusión y revelación

Syaoran corría in saber a dónde iba, solo quería alejarse de Sakura y la niña.

Se detuvo al frente del jardín, donde estaba las columnas que colindaban con el, se sentó en medio de dos columnas.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, se sentía como un tonto, ¿Cómo fue que llego a pensar que en verdad Sakura aun lo amara? Habían pasado varios años y ahora seguramente Sakura estuviera casada, y esa niña seria su hija y la de su esposo.

Se enojo mucho ante esa idea, pero se contuvo, su felicidad no importaba siempre y cuando Sakura sea feliz.

Se había obligado a decir eso, desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, siempre trabajo para que ella fuera feliz. Pero le dolía, por mucho tiempo pensó que cuando volviera por Sakura, estarían juntos para siempre, se casarían y tendrían su propia familia, pero ya vio que ese sueño se quedaría solo como eso, un sueño.

¡¿Qué le hiciste a mami?—pregunto Liria muy molesta detrás de Syaoran.

¿Perdón?—pregunto Syaoran volteándose a ver a la niña, quitándose las lagrimas previamente.

Mami esta en piso llorando, trate de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no hacía otra cosa más que llorar—dijo la niña melancólica para luego volver a ver enojada al hombre frente a él—y estoy segura que fue usted quien la hizo llorar.

No sé porque está llorando tu madre—dijo sinceramente sin saber la razón del llanto de Sakura—no importa, de seguro tu padre la debe estar consolando ahora.

Al oír eso Liria se entristeció, cosa que noto Syaoran.

¿Dije algo malo?—pregunto Syaoran.

No, lo que pasa es que no conozco a mi padre—admitió tristemente.

¿Cómo es eso?—volvió a preguntar Syaoran que la esperanza de Sakura fuera viuda.

No creo que deba contante—dijo a la defensiva.

Por favor, así quizás pueda ayudar a tu mamá—suplico Syaoran.

Bueno, si con eso logro que mamá se sienta mejor—dijo la niña no muy convencía sentándose al lado de Syaoran—lo que pasa es que mi papá no sabe que existo—se trato de explicar Liria, aunque Syaoran no entendía nada—lo que pasa es que según mi mamá me conto, mi papá la embarazo hace 7 años, pero se tuvo que ir de viaje—Liria atrajo sus rodillas y las abrazo apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas—cuando pasaba por el cuarto de mamá me entere que papá aun no sabe que existo, y siempre soñó con que el volviera y estuviéramos los 3 juntos—Syaoran estaba anonadado, ¿podría ser que…?—pero tengo miedo, miedo de que no me quiera y nos abandone a mí y a mamá, y que mamá se ponga triste—le empezaron a surgir una lagrimas a Liria—no quiero que mamá este triste, por eso nunca le digo esto a ella, mamá es lo único que tengo y no quiero que nada la entristezca—un lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se la quito enseguida—por eso no lloro, otra cosa que aprendí de papá que mamá me conto es que hay que llorar en el momento y lugar indicado. Pero las dudas permanecen en mi mente ¿Y si papá no me quiere? ¿Y si nos abandona? No quiero que pas…-se detuvo al sentir que Syaoran lo abrazaba.

No te preocupes, no lo hará—le consoló Syaoran acariciándole la espalda.

Liria no soporto mas y se hecho a llorar, aunque a ella no le gustara mostrar mucho sus sentimientos-mucho menos con extraños- se sentía muy bien al lado de Syaoran, aunque no sabía por qué.

Syaoran sentía un remolino de sentimientos, felicidad porque Sakura nunca le dejo de querer, y que esa niña de ojos ámbares fuera su hija, se sentía un poco estúpido por no haberlo intuido antes, no solo por las fechas y el parecido físico, sino también la forma de ser de la niña, ambos protegían a los que querían, se portaban a la defensiva con los extraños, y no mostraban fácilmente sus sentimientos. También se sentía culpable por creer que Sakura ya no le quería sin dejar que le explicara. Al igual que se sentía triste de que su hija tuviera aquellos sentimientos por su aunsencia.

Pero lo iba arreglar, resolvería ese embrollo que había armado y estaría con Sakura y con su hija para siempre.

Levanto a Liria y la puso sobre sus hombros.

¡¿HOEE? ¡¿Qu- Qué hace?—dijo Liria sorprendida por el acto de Syaoran.

Voy a ir a resolver las cosas con tu madre, ya verás que se sentirá mucho mejor—le respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

¿Pero por qué voy contigo?—pregunto la niña sin entender, Syaoran se detuvo y miro hacia riba para poderle ver la cara Liria.

¿No pensaste que te dejaría llorando al frente del jardín verdad?—le dijo sonriente, Liria estaba anonadada, apenas conocía a ese hombre, sin embargo, sentía que tenía un lazo con él.

¿Y por qué me cargas?—volvió a preguntar la hija de Sakura.

Me pareció buena idea, ¿quieres que te baje?

No, está bien—le dijo Liria apoyando su cabeza contra la de su papá, por fin parando de preguntar.

Syaoran se dirigía a la alcoba de Sakura, para poder arreglar el problema, y poder estar con la familia que siempre soño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Everest

Po-por fi-fi-fin termine el ca-capitulo—castañeaba del frio que tenia.

So-solo tú ti-tienes tanta suerte co-como para encontrar internet en el pico del Eve-everest—dijo Zamira congelándome al igual que yo.

Bi-bien, ah-ahora solo te-tengo que poner el cap y- li-listo—dije sonriente.

Me alegro ¿Po-podemos irnos de aquí? Se m-me congela la nariz—tartamudeo Zamira, hasta que estornudo duro.

Oh-oh—dije al ver la avalancha que se avecinaba, y me eché a correr con mi computadora y mi congelada guardiana.

Bi-bien eso es todo por hoy, veré si pongo próximo cap mañana junto con el epilogo, ahora deséenme suerte de salir con vida de esta avalancha.


	5. Por fin una familia

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles no me pertenece.

En un helicóptero

Tomoyo Suwa (conocida como oki-chan) y otros rescatistas estaban buscando desde arriba señales de vida de la escritora y su guardiana.

Señorita Oki-chan, se que comanda la operación "Rescaten a la escritora porque quiero el final de la historia" pero llevamos horas aquí sin encontrar pistas, y el motor se empieza a congelar, deberíamos de parar la operación—dijo uno de los rescatistas.

¡Bobadas!—dice oki-chan— ¡E que no se dan cuenta! ¡Mi amiga se está congelando haya fuera! ¡Y no puedo permitir eso!—dijo la escritora amante del Kurotomo poniendo una pose heroica.

Señorita oki-chan—todos los rescatistas le brillaron los ojos al ver como su jefa arriesgaba tanto por su amiga.

Pero sobretodo, ¡Tiene que terminar el fic y darme mi 2 temporada de "el corazón de un ninja"!—dijo volviendo a su pose heroica con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras la tripulación se cai al más puro estilo anime.

¿Cómo está la situacion?—pregunto oki-chan dirigiéndose a un

¡Señorita oki-chan! ¡Aun no veo a la escritora y a su mascota!—dijo un rescatista con binoculares.

En la montaña

Escritora y guardiana se congelaban, hasta que la guardiana oyó algo que la molesto.

¡Guardiana!—grito Zamira con un puño en el aire.

¿Y es-eso a que vi-vino?—pregunte.

Oí qu-que alguien me lla-llamaba mascota, ¡Y yo no soy ninguna mascota! ¡Soy la gran guardiana del cerezo del amanecer! ¡Guardiana de la escritora de fanfics Lira!—dijo Zamira con una pose heroica.

Definitivamente has visto demasiado Sakura Card Captor—dije con una gotita en la nuca.

No le prestó más atención y saque mí laptop.

¿Qu-qué haces?—pregunta Zamira volviendo a su pose normal de me-estoy-congelando-hasta-el-rabo.

Al-algo tengo que ponerme ha-hacer mientras alguien no-nos encuentra—dije tecleando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin una familia

Syaoran por fin llego a la alcoba de Sakura, se detuvo y dejo a Liria en el suelo.

Quédate aquí—le dijo entrando al cuarto de Sakura, Liria obedeció.

Syaoran al entrar lo que vio Syaoran le partía el corazón, sakura estaba en su cama llorando.

Se sintió culpable por ser el causante de la tristeza de su amada, pero luego recordó que para eso estaba ahí, para arreglarlo.

Se acerco y le toco el hombro, Sakura al ver que era Syaoran su cara se ilumino.

Syaoran se deja que te expli—trato de decir, pero Syaoran le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

No Sakura, el único que se tiene que explicar soy yo—se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella-ya que ella seguía sentada en la cama—Sakura, me comporte como un idiota, y todo porque no me di cuenta de lo obvio—se trato de explicar, pero Sakura no comprendía lo que le decía, así que tuvo que explicarse mejor—Sakura, yo no me enoje porque esa niña fuera mi hija, me enoje porque pensé que ya no me amabas y que te habías casado con otra persona—se explicaba, pero Sakura exploto.

¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?—dijo enojada— ¡Yo te amo y jamás estaría con otro hombre!

¡Si ahora lo sé! Es solo que me equivoque y no pensé y deje que los celos me dominaran—dijo con tono de disculpa, pero la mirada enfadada de Sakura seguía—sé que me comporte como un tonto y que no merezco tu perdón, pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad—le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Tienes razón en que no pensaste, y tal vez no debería darte otra oportunidad—su semblante seguía siendo de enojo, pero se suavizo y puso su mano en la mejilla de Shaoran, el suspiro al sentir su contacto—pero creo que eso sería más bien un castigo para mí que para ti.

¿Me perdonaras?—pregunto esperanzado.

Sakura salió de la cama y beso mientras ponía sus brazos en su cuello, Syaoran aun sorprendido de correspondió.

Por supuesto que sí—le dijo cuando se separaron, ambos se sentaron en la cama abrazados.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

Le puse Liria—le dijo separándose un poco de é para verle la cara—como el Lirio es tu flor favorita, pensé que le quedaría bien.

Hubiera preferido que se llamara Sakura, es muy parecida a ti—le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

Aunque también a ti mi lobito—le dijo en tono meloso—sabes ella ha estado muy impaciente por conocerte.

Lo sé, y me siento muy mal por eso.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Liria bañada en lágrimas. Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron de la y miraron sorprendidos a Liria.

Liria yo—trato de explicarse Syaoran pensando en ella estaría triste, sin embargo no pudo terminar su oración porque Liria fue corriendo hasta él y en un salto se colgó de cuello.

¿Liria?—dudo Syaoran sorprendido de la acción de su hija.

Lo supuse—le dijo con una sonrisa aun soltando lágrimas—fue por eso que me sentía tan unida a ti.

¿Entonces no estas?—le pregunto tanto sorprendido como esperanzado.

Claro que si, papá—dijo sonriente y con lagrimas de felicidad.

Syaoran se quedo estático, y luego embozo una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazaba con más fuerza a su hija, Sakura se unió al abrazo.

_Por fin_—pensó Liria—_Tengo una familia_

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Everest

Por-por fin ter-termine—dije, se oían coros de ángeles.

Qu-que lindo—dijo Zamira con estrellitas en los ojos.

Aho-ahora solo falta el epilogo—dije tartamudeando.

Si es que no morimos congeladas antes de eso—dijo con pesimismo Zamira.

Espero que no, o estoy segura que oki-chan y gisselVG se pondrán a cortar cabezas.

Bien espero que les gustara el final, aun me falta el epilogo, no sé si lo pueda poner hoy, lamento que los intervalos del Everest duraran más que el capitulo en si.


	6. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Oki, se que para este punto tal vez te sea algo vergonzoso, pero soy Lira, no Liria.

Por cierto debo advertir que este epilogo es en varios periodos de tiempo, así que es posible que se confundan.

Con respecto a los clones y que Syaoran no debería quedare mucho tiempo en lo mundos, he hecho la vista gorda, ya que no sé como implementarlo al fic, mis más grandes y debidas disculpas.

Y como no sé cómo son las bodas en Clow, he puesto una estilo occidental.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Epilogo

Syaoran, Sakura y Liria iba hacia al salón principal, agarrados de la mano.

Liria iba emocionada agarrada de la mano de su mamá y su papá, no solo porque ya tenía la familia que siempre quiso, si no porque por fin podría conocer a los amigos de su padres.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban algo nerviosos, la noticia que le iba a dar a sus amigos definitivamente sería una sorpresa.

Llegaron al salón principal, sus amigos miraron dubitativos a la niña.

Te voy a presentar unos amigos míos, ¿si Liria?—dijo Sakura sin darle pistas a sus amigos de quien era la niña, Liria solo asintió sonriente.

Este es mi amigo Fay D. Flourite, es un mago—le presento Sakura poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Fay.

Un gusto Flourite-san—dijo Liria con una reverencia que le correspondió Fay.

Y ella es la prometida de Fay, Kumiko Takeda—volvió a presentar Sakura.

Un gusto conocerla Takeda-san—volvió a hacer una reverencia.

Igualmente—Kumiko le regreso el gesto.

Y ellos son los Señores Igurashi, Kuragone y Tomoyo-san.

También es un gusto conocerlos—Liria repitió la reverencia.

Igualmente, pequeña—le dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera presentarla, mokona salto en hacia Liria.

¡Y yo soy mokona!—dijo la agradable bolita blanca.

Un gusto conocerte, mokona-san—dijo Liria sonriente.

Sakura cargo a Liria y Liria agarro el cuello de Sakura.

Y esta es Liria, mi hija y de Syaoran—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?—gritaron todos en conjunto al saber la noticia.

¿Ustedes dos no pierden tiempo verdad?—dijo con su usual tono picarón Fay.

Vaya Syaoran, de verdad esto no me lo esperaba—dijo sorprendida Kumiko.

¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a la cabeza, me siento como un anciano!—dijo bromeando Kurogane.

¡Mis felicitaciones Syaoran, es una niña verdaderamente preciosa!—dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la niña.

Muchan gracias Tomoyo-san—dijo Liria con respeto.

Oh no seas tan formal, dime tía Tomoyo—Tomoyo sonrió.

Está bien, tía—Liria le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tres meses después

Era un gran día en el reino de Clow, porque ese día la princesa Sakura se casaría con su amado Syaoran, aunque normalmente un plebeyo y una princesa no pueden casarse, se abolió la ley. Y la princesa Sakura al contraer matrimonio, por fin podría ser reina.

Al poco tiempo de estar en el reino de Clow, Kumiko y Fay se casaron, y Kumiko ya estaba con dos meses de embarazo, y Tomoyo con nueve meses, por lo que pronto nacería su hijo.

Liria ya se había acostumbrado a por fin tener el papá que siempre deseo, al igual que a su nueva familia, con sus tías Tomoyo y Kumiko, y sus tíos Kurogane y Fay, y por supuesto a su hermanita menor-como le gustaba llamarle-mokona.

Ahora todos estaban frente al altar, con el obispo al frente de los prometidos, y con Liria al lado de su madre, con una esplendida sonrisa.

Antes de casarlos, pueden decir sus votos—dijo el obispo.

Sakura, desde el día que te conocí, supe que eras especial, fuiste mi primera amiga y mi primer y único amor, te amo más que a nada en todos los universos y haría cualquier cosa por ti—dijo Syaoran con toda la sinceridad del mundo-

Syaoran, recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos conocimos, aun recuerdo lo confundida que estaba de ver a ese niño en el templo que me hizo perder la concentración y caer al agua—Sakura se rió ligeramente—a pesar de no conocernos, supe que podría confiar en ti, hiciste un sinfín de cosas que pusieron en peligro a mucha gente, solo por mi bienestar, cosa que siempre te agradeceré, te amo como no tienes idea y estoy muy feliz que por fin mi sueño de estar juntos por fin se haga realidad—dijo Sakura de todo corazón.

Y por el poder transferido a mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—dijo el obispo.

Syaoran y Sakura se besaron mientras la multitud gritaba:"que viva los novios"

Hubo una gran celebración, la gente bailaba, comía y hablaba, hasta un grito hizo que todos se detuvieran.

¡KUUUUROOOGAAANEEEE!—grito Tomoyo agarrando su abultado vientre, ya que había roto fuentes.

Siete años después

Sakura y Syaoran gobernaban el país con honor y justicia, tanto como Fay, Kumiko, Kurogane y Tomoyo se habían quedado en Clow. Fay ya no tenía a donde ir, y como Kumiko era su esposa y no quería dejarlo, ambos se quedaron en Clow. Kurogane no tenía nada que hacer en Nihon, y como la hermana de Tomoyo-Amateratsu-se había casado con un guerrero cuya hermana era sacerdotisa, no hubo necesidad de volver.

Tomoyo y Kurogane tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Masumune, que era en carácter idéntico al padre, lo que hacía sentir orgulloso a Kurogane, Masumune tenía la piel blanca de su madre, ojos carmesí como su padre, y el cabello color azabache de ambos, y estaba convirtiéndose en guerrero.

Fay y Kumiko tuvieron una niña, que llamaron Hikari, tan burlón como su padre, y tan vivaz como su madre, ambos simplemente la adoraban, Hikari tenía piel blanca como su padre, al igual que su rubio cabello, pero con ojos color negro como los de su madre, y una encantadora sonrisa, y también tenía poderes mágicos. El pasatiempo favorito de Hikari era molestar a Masumune-al igual que antes su padre disfrutaba molestar a Kurogane-sin embargo Masumune trataba de resistir, ya que afirmaba que "no es digno de un guerrero pelear con una mujer" por lo que Hikari terminaba llevándose su espada, que enfadaba a Masumune y la perseguía diciéndole "vuelve aquí maga loca"

Con el tiempo Liria se había transformado en una hermosa joven de 13 años, con el cabello hasta la cintura, a pesar de lo defensiva que era, tenía el dulce carácter de su madre, adoraba al pueblo de Clow, y el pueblo a ella.

Disfrutaban todos juntos del desayuno hasta que un guardia vino a interrumpir.

Sus majestades, lo solicitan en el salón—dijo la guarida con una reverencia.

Sakura, Syaoran y Liria fueron al salón, ya que cuando es "sus majestades" son ellos tres.

Al entrar, encontraron a dos guardias y aun joven entre ellos, tenía el cabello negro, ojos plateados y piel semi-bronceada, parecía un joven del reino.

Muchas gracias por atender mi llamado, altezas—dijo el joven arrodillándose.

¿A qué se debe su visita?—pregunto Syaoran en tono neutral.

Hace poco perdí a mi familia, no tengo a donde, sin embargo, soy experto en artes marciales y en pelea con armas, por lo cual, quería pedir un empleo de guardia en el castillo—dijo lo mas educadamente posible el joven.

¿Cuál es su nombre?—pregunto Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, se le acaba de ocurrir una idea, Syaoran al ver la sonrisa de Sakura capto que planeaba hacer y decidió no intervenir mas.

Hien Fujisaki, su majestad—dijo Hien aun arrodillado sin ver a los miembros de la familia real.

Fujisaki-kun, serás el guardia de mi hija—dijo Sakura, tanto Liria como Hien estaban asombrados, pero Hien seguía sin levantar la mirada.

Liria le iba a reclamar a su madre que no necesitaba guardias, ya que su padre le había instruido en artes marciales, pero Sakura le cayó con la mirada y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Levante la mirada para que conozca a la persona que protegerá de ahora en adelante—dijo Sakura en tono autoritario, poniendo a Liria frente a Hien.

Hien al verla se sonrojo, cosa que Liria notó.

Si se puede saber caballero ¿Por qué esta sonrojado?—pregunto Liria, ya que su curiosidad había ganado sobre su instinto conservados.

Por nada en especial su majestad, simplemente que me sorprendido de su belleza, si se puede decir—dijo Hien, y aun sonrojado, agarro la mano derecha de Liria y la beso, haciendo que la joven princesa se sonrojara.

Sakura solo sonrió con complicidad, ya que sospechaba que muy pronto se formaría primer romance de su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bi-bien, ahora si term-mine el fic—dije con lagrimas de felicidad en mis ojos.

Po-por fin, a-ahora solo te falta "buscando el amor"—dijo Zamira.

Si, sin contar lo-de-tu-ya-sabes-que—dije con un suspiro.

Qui-quien te manda a hacer tantos—tartamudeo Zamira.

¡Lira!—dijo oki-chan a lo lejos.

Oki—grito a tu pulmón y la abrazo.

Hay amiga, te he buscado por todos lados—dijo muy feliz oki-chan.

Me alegra que me hayas encontrado, no que-quería morir congelada aquí—dije tartamudeante

No lo permitiría, además de que aun me debes "el corazón de un ninja" y tienes que ir a la boda.

Y hablando de bo-boda—dije mirando Takako- ¿es niña es la hija de tu parejita favorita?—dije con complicidad.

Quizás—dijo con el mismo tono que yo.

Nos fuimos conversando en el helicóptero.

Esa parte te la dejo oki.


End file.
